Emerald found out
by Ritsu Tonks
Summary: What if the workers at Emerald find out the things about Takano and Onodera? And what if it's inspires them to come out?


**Hey, hey! It's not my first english fiction, but this is the first I uploaded here. Please, forgive me for my english knowledge, it's not the best, although I'm doing my best. ^^ So, enjoy my fic, and if you noticed grammar mistakes, please let me know. :3**

* * *

When woke up, Onodera didn't think this day would be such a crazy one. He got up from his bed, chose a blue T-shirt with a red hoodie and a black jeans. He dressed up, took his bag, checked the manuscripts, then was ready to go to work.

He opened, and closed his door, and walked towards the elevator, when a deep voice said, "Don't you wanna greet your boss?"

"I'm sorry, I have no eyes on my back or something," Onodera replied.

"Tch, rude."

"G-good morning! You feel better now?" the brunette yelled.

The elevator arrived, the door opened, and they got in, going down in silence. It was usual, having nothing to talk about, when they were together.

Nearly an hour later they walked into Marukawa. They caught the elevator, got in, and got out on the fourth floor. Before they headed to the Emerald Department, Takano looked around, and when he was sure there wasn't anyone else but them, he pulled Onodera closer for a kiss.

"W-what the hell do you think you're doing?" the brunette almost jumped away.

"Kissed you, of course," the editor-in-chief answered. "Don't worry, there is no one around."

Onodera's face turned to red. He wanted to yell, but they were in the department already, so he did nothing, but greeted his co-workers. They were already in, and seemed like they saw nothing. If only Onodera knew...

* * *

After a couple hours of work, Onodera decided to rest a bit, and stood up to go and buy a coffee, but Kisa stopped him.

"Hey, hey, Ricchan!"

"What's wrong?"

"We were thinking about it, so I want to ask, if you're seeing someone?" He had a perky smile on his face.

"W-why?" Onodera answered with a question.

"We are just curious, right, Hatori-san?" Kisa glanced at Hatori over his shoulder. The man only nodded.

"No, I'm not seeing anyone," Onodera said.

"You sure?" Kisa's smile grew bigger, and Onodera wasn't sure if he saw him with Takano or not.

"Y-yeah, i am."

"Takano-san, is he telling the truth?" Kisa now turned to Takano.

"Dunno," the boss replied.

"Come on, Kisa, get back to work, and forget your stupid idea already," Hatori said with a serious tone.

"What idea?" Onodera asked. If only he shouted his mouth up...

"Aaa, I was just wondering if Ricchan and Takano-san are dating."

Both Takano and Ritsu stared at him with wide eyes.

"Kisa, what the hell are you talking about?" the editor-in-chief asked.

"I saw you two today making out."

Onodera's cheek turned to red, while Takano glanced at the black haired editor in shock.

"Y-you saw us?" the brunette asked.

"Me too," Mino came back with a smile.

Onodera couldn't say a single word. He looked at Takano, but he seemed to be puzzled as well.

"Well, if you saw us, then it can't be helped," Takano said with a sigh, then added with a loud, strict tone: "Now go back to work, we have no time for this shit!"

Kisa nodded, eyes frightened, but he said calmly: "You know, there is no problem with this."

"I agree," Hatori said. "I'm seeing a boy right now, to be honest."

"Ha? Really?" Kisa screamed, then laughed. "Haha, I've had dates only with boys before."

"Kisa-san, don't tell me–" Onodera freaked out. "And Hatori-san, too!"

It looked like it was too much for him to understand. It was pretty shocking to know that his co-workers were gays.

"Hatori-san, I bet you're seeing Yoshikawa-sensei, aren't you?" Kisa smiled.

"Don't tell anyone!" This is all Hatori said.

"Ha-Hatori-san," Onodera stared at him.

"I never expected that you would once date an author," Takano said.

"What are you talking about, Takano-san? Hatori-san is pretty popular. All our authors like him!" Kisa laughed.

"Wow–" Onodera still couldn't say a word.

"So, since when are you seeing each other?" Kisa asked, glancing at Takano and Onodera.

"W-we are not dating!" the brunette yelled. "He's the one who forces me to–"

"Since a couple of months, I guess," Takano said. "But we used to date back in high school."

"Ha? You got to be kidding!" Kisa was shocked.

"Really?" Hatori looked at Takano, tried to be calm, but they could see that he was curious.

"Well, yeah. One day he stood in front of me, and he just said 'I love you, senpai'" Takano started to tell the story.

"Huh, really? How sweet Ricchan was!" Kisa said. He smiled, and his face was a little red.

Onodera, in the background, tried to plan, how to murder his boss after work.

"At first, I was shocked, but then I slowly fell in love with him." The editor-in-chief smiled, and it made Onodera's heart race.

"So? What happened next?" Hatori asked.

"We dated for a while, but then we ended up separated after a misunderstanding."

"Didn't you try to talk about it?" Kisa said, his voice was a little sad.

"Well, we had no chance to do that."

Hearing it, Onodera felt like tears burned his eyes, but he had to hold back. He kept telling himself that he is not allowed to cry, not now.

Looking back, he didn't even ask, why the other laughed. He just ran away without figuring out anything.

"Aaa, it's so sad! But now you both seem to be a great couple," Kisa said, forming a heart with his hands.

"But it's the past, we can't help-" He couldn't finish his sentence, cause Yokozawa came in.

"Focus on your work, people. Talk about your love life later."

He walked toward Takano with a bunch of papers in his hand. Kisa leaned forward Onodera.

"Did he just hear us?"

"Yes, I'm afraid."

"What to do now?"

"You don't have to be so scared, Kisa," Yokozawa said. "Speaking of which, I'm seeing a man right now as well."

"Huh? And you didn't tell me?" Takano asked.

"You must be joking!" Kisa seemed to be excited. "Who?"

"It's not like I'm gonna tell you."

"You're seeing Kirishima-san, aren't you?" Takano laughed.

"H-how in the hell do you know that?" Yokozawa turned back to look at his friend.

"It was a guess. I saw you way too much together."

Yokozawa just smiled, then left the department. Everyone was shocked by hearing that the big bear from the sales is with another man.

"Phew, I thought he's going to kill us, or kick us out," Kisa said.

"He wouldn't do that. The Emerald needs people. It's not so easy to find workers," Hatori sighed.

"Well, it was a great coming out, guys," Mino smiled.

"Yeah. I feel a bit better to know that I'm not the only one seeing a guy," Kisa laughed.

After this conversation, they continued working. None of them realised that they talk about their love life for nearly an hour. And none of them realised that, once again, Mino is the only one they didn't find out anything about.


End file.
